User blog:Ckaelir/Yanja, the Spirit Guide
|date = |health = |attack = |spells = |difficulty = |hp = |mana = |damage = |range = |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |healthregen = |manaregen = |speed = }}Yanja, the Spirit Guide is a custom champion in League of Legends. Still in progress Abilities magic damage and crippling their movement speed by 10% over 4 seconds. This effect stacks up to 3 times. When an enemy receives 3 stacks, Yanja's next attack on that enemy will consume the stacks to infect his wounds, dealing magic damage, and unleash a plague of locusts out of his scars. The locusts swarm the infected enemy and his nearby allies, dealing true damage and slowing their movement speed by 60% over 2 seconds. The locusts swarm the enemy's body for the full duration, even if that enemy dies.}} Increases Yanja's maximum health by 2/4/6/8/10% Yanja breathes out a wave of Vodu energy in a line interacting with the first unit hit, then jumping to nearby units. Yanja is always affected by the Vodu Wave, regardless if it connects with any unit, but he won't count toward the number of targets affected. The jumps prioritize champions. Heals and the wave jumps to additional nearby allies (up to 2/2/3/3/4 jumps). Each jump increases Eerie Wave's healing by 10%. Champions affected are also healed for 25% of the initial healing every second for 2 seconds, while damaging nearby enemies for the same amount. Deals magic damage and the wave jumps to additional nearby enemies (up to 2/2/3/4/5 jumps). Each jump increases Vodu Wave's damage by 10%. For the next 4 seconds, whenever enemies affected deal damage to any allied unit, they heal them for 1,5% of their maximum health and increase their resistances by 15% for 2 seconds. For each unit that dies from Eerie Wave's damage, the cooldown is reduced by 1 second. |leveling= 30/50/70/90/110 40/60/80/100/120 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= MANA |range= 900 }} Every third attack, Yanja lets out a horrifying scream fearing nearby enemies for 0.75 seconds. Summons a totem at a target location, revealing the area around it. The totem inspires nearby allies, increasing their health and mana regeneration, and uses Spirit Touch and Spirit Tongue. Lasts 5 seconds. |description2 = The vodu ward unleashes malefic spirits of the fallen every 0.5 seconds that extend and invade an enemy, damaging and stunning them for 0.5 seconds. Spirits target the closest enemy, preferring champions over minions, but a single champion cannot be hit more than 3 times. If there are no enemy champions to be targetted by Spirit Touch, the spirits will instead hit all nearby enemy monsters immediately and constantly, until all spirits are unleashed or an available champion gets in range. Whenever Eerie Wave hits the Vodu Totem, the next spirit unleashed is empowered causing double the damage and stun duration at all nearby enemies but consuming the Eerie Wave. Activate this ability again to cause Yanja's abilities to originate from the Vodu Totem, dealing 50/55/60/65/70% of their total damage. Activate again to toggle off. |leveling= 350 |leveling2= 1100 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= MANA |range= 600 }} Affecting a champion with any of his abilities, Yanja is granted a charge of Euphoria for 7 seconds. Euphoria reduces Tat'Ku Obeah's channel time by 0.3 seconds. A single ability can't grant more than one charge. Stacks up to 3 times. Channel Tat'Ku incantations on a champion for 1 second, applying Hex if it is an enemy, or Trance if it is an ally, when the channel ends. Curse an enemy champion, increasingly slowing their movement speed over 2 seconds and eventually rendering them unconscious and unable to act for up to 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 seconds, but any damage will resuscitate them. The target goes berserk upon awakening, enjoying 25% increased attack speed and attacking anything nearby for 70% attack damage for 1.5 second, prioritizing allied units and structures. Target is affected by Grievous Wounds for 4 seconds and suffers periodic magic damage while berserk. Numb an allied champion's senses, allowing their spirit to leave their corporeal body behind and step into the spirit world. Target allied champion becomes stealthed for up to 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 seconds and leaves an uncontrollable clone behind, which disappears when the champion leaves stealth. During stealth, the target enjoys increased movement speed, ignores unit collision and can pass through impassable terrain. While in Trance and for 2 seconds therefore, he is affected by Ecstasy, healing him over the duration and increasing all other regeneration and healing effects by 50%. During the state of Trance, he also grants Ecstasy to any allied champions he passes through. If he takes any action other than movement or the clone is destroyed, the target leaves stealth. |leveling= % |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= }} Background Category:Custom champions